Nexus
by p3pp3rmint
Summary: Sasori leaves her-Sakura-, his everything, behind. He leaves it all to the hands of Sasuke, even though he knew well of the consequences. All because he thought that it would be the best for both him and Sakura. He thought wrong.
1. Renaissance

**

* * *

**

Nexus

* * *

—**Renaissance****—**

Sequel to Forced Love. You might not get it if you don't read **Forced Love** first…!

**BUT WHATEVER… I BET YOU'RE TOO LAZY TO READ IT.**

Did it hit you??

So if it did… here's the recap:

Sasori after being 'resurrected' with help from former Akatsuki partner, kidnaps Haruno Sakura as a sort of repayment to Orochimaru —pertaining that she will soon come to get back her ex-teammate— and brings her to Akatsuki —out of obsession maybe— to be his puppet. It was revenge for Sasori, and entertainment at the same time. Akatsuki's inanity shown. A test of how strong the mind is, for how long all the dumbass-ity will keep on going… for how long Sakura will stay sane. All retarded-ness in one piece. But then overall Sakura developed feelings for the puppeteer and as for him, his obsession turns to passion. But never wanting a good ending, the freakish author just had to include Sasuke. Sasuke —after his brother, Itachi— infiltrates Akatsuki headquarters and finds Sasori… with Sakura. Battle begins as Sasuke wanting to pass Sasori and kill his brother with Sasori not letting him. All ends when Sakura gets hit by Sasuke's Chidori instantly killing her.

Haha! Well… if you read this fic and somehow find it… amusing(?) please read the prequel and add a review in please? And if you don't have time to read the prequel or decided not to, then, above paragraph is the summary of it, but since you haven't reviewed on it please do make it a point to drop a review in this one. PLEASE. My inspiration comes from you guys and especially from my sweet potatoes.

Uhmm… few notes:

_**The author of this fic is extremely mental **_— Sasori's thoughts

…_**and has the tendency of not leaving the bathroom**_ — Sakura's thoughts

the OOCness… I luff it.

**Disclaimer: **ooooh a disclaimer!!! Wheeee!!!! It's my first time to do something like this so uhmmm I hope I got it right! Ahem I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I own my pants. Again, I do not own NARUTO, if I did I'd turn it into a yaoi paradise.

* * *

The sweet sensation of warm, crystal clear water tickled her as she let her worn-out body soak itself and at least be content at the ease the hot bath was giving her. Her eyes closed, she trailed her fingers on her soft skin, let her hair too be immersed in the relaxing liquid. She raised her hands at eye level and stared at its small bruises. She then, sent out a few chakra along the few cuts and scrapes on her body letting it be healed with the green radiance that gave such otherworldly whir. She had finished another mission with Sasori. _Her_ Sasori. Her… **rescuer**. 

She gave herself a mental note:

**Sasori **_is,_ and forever will be, a… _**genius**_

Streams of memories suddenly flowed. She remembered how her _beloved_ rescuer… well… **rescued her**.

* * *

………

_She has been__**… dead?**__ Did she even? Nobody knew. God maybe?_

_Well, lying on your puppet master's lap –who has his fat tears drip down on her by the way– __**motionless **__well sure does make you look_

_**Dead.**_

_Oh yes she did. While she was too busy dilly-dallying with the so-called '__**angels'**__ in her inexistent mind, her desperate puppeteer went working for days and nights to _—_as he would so name it_—_ '__**resurrect'**__ her. Bring her back from the dead. Now, __**how do you**__ bring back dead back to the living?_

_He had two choices:_

_**One,**__ do some weird incantation maybe? Hidan to the Rescue! Hope that she does go back and not die –which she already is– from his petrifying voice. Imagine, Sasori singing._

_**Two,**__ make her into a puppet and pretend that she's alive and kicking! It would be nicer than for her gorgeous body to rot. Wouldn't it?_

_The first one should do it. Though a __**'smarter'**__ version of course, he wanted her alive__**. Period.**_

_**And as said, Sasori is a genius.**_

_Only way to revive her was to once again, be 'connected' to Sasori. Literally be 'bonded'. Have a link in every almost aspect physically, mentally, spiritually. Having the rule of "one gets hurt and so does the other". The so-called attachment he once gave her to take full control of her when he took her to the Akatsuki. But this took an infinite number of risks. Especially this one _—_which also has a limitless chance that he too would die_—_ : if they were bound by each other… one would __**dominate**__ and the other follows… if one is to __**die**__ the other also might… although, if the other was __**alive**__ the other _**—**_**regardless of its current state**_**—**_**…**__ would also live. _

_That part __**he**__ liked._

_Still, a __**fifty-fifty**__ percent chance of survival sure __**is**__ frightening._

_Though, his death would __**never **__cease the pain of losing the person you love most._

_If he was to exchange himself for her he __**most**__ certainly would._

_And that's what he just did… he made a_

_**Nexus.

* * *

**_

she slowly stood up, neglecting the sweet cries of temptation to stay at the hot bath, letting water drip down her curves and splash unto the hard floor. She grabbed her pink robe and slipped inside. Tying the sash, she walked over to the door leading to Sasori's bedroom. _Their _bedroom.

"What would be nice Sakura-chan? White or Purple?"

"Neither, white's too plain and purple's too dark. I'd go for yellow"

Sakura answered as she settled herself in a cozy little armchair opposite where Sasori was. Then, the redhead slightly turned his head around and observed the drenched figure drum her slender fingers on the armrests, gave her a kind smile and returned to what he was doing. Sakura too gave him a smile in return even though his back was facing her. Both _knew _she did. After all, they are _**connected**_.

"Yeah, you're right. I might consider that. Yellow is indeed a good color, both for a girl or boy." Sasori said with a business like tone.

"_Might. Might!_ Ha! You just can't accept that I'm far better than you in art! Ha!" Sakura retorted

"picking colors for our child's bedroom, yes. But in art, no. I've seen more 5-year olds that can do decent fingerpaints"

"AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!!!!" Sakura said as she clenched her fist as her veins started popping.

"sarcasm, my dear. sar—ca—sm!"Sasori yelled as he gave her a sinister, sinister laugh "mwuahahahahaha!!!!"

"yeah… _right._" Sakura said as she slapped her hand unto her enormously large forehead. "why did I bother?! I'm actually even surprised you haven't thought of painting it with black and decorating it with those damn fluffy Akatsuki clouds!"

Sasori looked like he was hit by a ten-wheeler truck. _**Why didn't I think of that!**_

Sakura glanced at him. He was sticking his tongue out as if he found something worth doing. _**God… no.**_ Sakura tapped her feet and crossed her arms. He looked at her. _**What?**_ Sakura let out an exasperated sigh. _**Don't do it Sasori! I'm warning you! You are going to paint it yellow! Now get your lazy ass moving!**_ Sasori gave her his cute and amazingly deadly… puppy dog eyes.

"WHAT WERE YOU _THINKING_—"

"well, I'm sure you know _what_"

"DON'T YOU KNOW BABIES DON'T USUALLY LIKE DARK, BLOODY BEDROOMS?!!!"

"oh"

_**Dumbass. **_Inner Sakura yelled. _**That hurt. **_Sasori thought and gave her a cute CUTE pout.

"HI UN!!!" shouted a blonde guy nearly turning the door into an abstract work of art.

_**Sasori! Haven't I told you to lock the DOOR?!!!**_

_**What? I didn't know he was coming!!!**_

_**And this has happened for how many times now?!! Last time he broke our door you said that we lost our doorknob!!!!**_

_**We did!!!**_

_**Yeah, right and you found it back. STUCK in our door, where ALL doorknobs are placed!!! AT THE DOOR!!!! **_

The blond sweat dropped. Having no idea what were the two doing, besides staring at each other as if waiting for laser beams to shoot out from their eyes.

"STOP! STOP IT I TELL YOU!" having heard the blond, the two gave him deathly glares. The Stares of Doom! MwahahahahahA!

"I can't stand you guys mind reading! You're making my head hurt!!!" oooh… that's gonna cost ya.

"as if you have a head to hurt…" offended, Deidara gaped at him.

"sorry Dei-kun, _BUT_ YOU HAVE A _DOOR_ TO FIX." Sakura shot at him, being polite at first. Forthright woman she is.

Sigh.

"oh well… _Pein-_sama wants to _meet_ you guys" Deidara stuck his tongue out, at least having a reason for breaking their oh-so precious door.

Sigh.

Another mission for the two.

* * *

WHHHEEEEEEEEEE!!! So that's first chappie. Yeah, short I know. I'll try to make the other chaps longer. And yeah… I'm not good at the explanation thingy. If you understood it then, kudos. If not, then welcome to my world. I can't even understand what I just wrote! sigh oh well that can't be helped. And for reference for the 'resurrection' crap, read the details on chapter 2 of Forced Love. Gomena everybody, I've tried my hardest to connect this and my other story. And it turned to be such a crappy one! Gomen nasai, minna. Criticisms are gladly accepted. 

Oh uhmm… I have a question guys. I really hope you answer this… uhmmm… so me and my friend aries9394 (haha! I am soooo not sorry for dragging you into this!) were wondering… what does hits mean?… yeah, both of us are still amateurs in this fanfiction thingy. And we have no idea what they are!! sigh well… hope you guys could help us.

And uhmm… last, it wouldn't hurt to drop in a review ne?

If you are scared (somewhat) because I the retarded authoress, was like mad a while ago and now am… peppy (?) it is because of sweet potato intake. Blame them.

Kaila-chan


	2. Journey Back to Suna

**

* * *

**

Nexus

* * *

—J**ourney Back to Suna****—**

Sequel to Forced Love. You might not get it if you don't read **Forced Love** first…! And dropping in reviews isn't so bad either…

Uhmm… few notes:

_**The author of this fic is depressed**_— Sasori's thoughts

…_**only few reviewed. And she's losing inspirations to continue this **_— Sakura's thoughts

Reviews people. _Reviews._ I _desperately __**need**_ them.

**Disclaimer: **sadly, I do not own Naruto. Because, of course, if I did… I wouldn't be making this.

* * *

The walls of the Akatsuki 'lair' still gives Sakura that uneasy feeling. No wonder there though, I mean who would ever decorate their 'home' with numerous skulls and bloodstained wallpaper? And yes, Pein —their supposed-to-be-great leader— asked Hidan for help in the 'beautification'. For staying at the Akatsuki abode for about three 'wholesome' years Sakura is still amazed at how she could be surprised every single day. That's why they never plan, 'cause nothing goes out like they planned it to be.

………………………………………………

Walk. Walk. Walk. Walk. Walk.

Walk. Walk. Walk. Walk.

Walk. Walk. Walk.

Walk. Walk

Walk.

Oh yes, nothing more than a few kilometer walk to Pein-sama's office.

Knock. Knock. Knock

Always knock first. And if hasty enough to not knock, might find Pein-sama and Konan-chan shagging.

"Come in"

Give a few seconds before opening door.

If few grunting, moaning sounds halt, proceed to next step.

Finally, open the door.

And there you have it! Sakura's mental notes on how to stay alive without leader-sama decapitating you, keep watching, our next tips will be about shampooing Deidara's hair without you being detonated.

The only light that existed came from the door they just opened. Damn them trying-to-be-cold-and-emotionless people having lack of sense to install windows and lightbulbs, Dammit. Though not facing them, it was sure to be the Akatsuki leader, examining the spiky hair of course.

"I'll be fast ok?"

then the figure sitting in front of them twirled his office chair —yes, they are pretty picky on their furniture— and ta-da! Pein-sama!

Sasori and Sakura just nodded in response.

"We've been hearing that there's an underground group in Suna where they try to study our beast extraction jutsu. The lead in that project is this man—"

then Pein threw a tattered picture to the couple.

"Kitano Nobu, Suna's ex-leader, fired due to financial schemes. Been doing illegal operations for years. Now, he wants our secret, and I, want him dead."

Then Sakura pocketed the picture

"oh and, make it quick. Konan's making dinner this time"

"hai"

puff of smoke.

Then, gone.

That's how to end conversations the Akatsuki way.

--—//--+--\\—--

Jump. Jump. Jump

Sasori sped through the trees slightly leading _his_ cherry blossom. The Gentleman's rule: Thou shall escort thy female.

Though Sakura ever thought of Sasori as not of a gentleman but as thy bastard.

Ouch

If you want to ask, Sakura's been kidnapped by Sasori, got close to s-class missing nins, got killed by Sasuke, the emo prince she so wanted before. Been born-again by no one else but Sasori-danna. And now, she is carrying the legendary Akasuna no Sasori's baby. Whew. Please wait while list is _still_ being populated.

"why is my cherry blossom so gloomy today?" the 'bastard' purred.

Oh yeah, damn him and his seductively seducing eyes. One of the daily torments Sakura gets, Sasori's lusting.

"what now?" Sakura swore, if she wasn't trained and hadn't had a brain to resist lusting, she'd be having a _dozen_ of kids by the age of thirty. Yeah, damn him more.

"oh, why is mwy pwetty pwincess bweing swo hwarsh?" the cutesy talk, simple yet so irresistible. Especially when a baby-faced mass murderer uses it. Sasori neared Sakura and caressed her cheek with his thumb —a slightly hard feat when your jumping through trees, being so seducing while doing that isn't so easy either—

Sasori lifted her head up —though Sakura, very reluctant, not wanting to— oh no. no no no no no. Not the eyes. NOT THE EYES. Crap.

Not those eyes. Those amazing chestnut eyes…

_**I hate it when you do that. **_

_**Checkmate.**_

And before you know it Sasori stopped on his tracks and scooped Sakura's arms holding on tightly and lowering his lips ready for a kiss…

_**You're bored aren't you?**_

_**A bit. But am I not allowed to give a little kiss to my wife?**_

Then their lips parted.

Smirk.

_**Oh great, someday I'm really going to wipe that ass looking smirk of yours.**_

_**You like it though, ne?**_

Then a blush adorned her pretty face. Yeah, two things she didn't like about Sasori: the ass looking smirks and his totally ass choice of words.

"Where are we anyway?" changing the subject

"Sakura-chan has no sense of direction. Good thing the great Sasori is here to help her." Sasori laughed

oh wait, make it three things. Sakura _hates_ three things about Sasori: the ass looking smirks, his totally ass choice of words and his high-assed ego.

But at least everything else about Sasori, Sakura likes —scratch that— Sakura loves, although she mainly loves something about his ass.

Sigh. There's just too much ass.

"Sakura…"

Sakura stopped as he called her. She also stopped because of the sudden halt. Then she realized that Sasori was looking at the view the steep rock was giving them. Though only an outline, the slumbering red sand gave her a very warm feeling. The gorge was nothing compared to the enticing desert in front of them.

"Sakura"

She looked up at Sasori once again. Remembering every detail that his eyes were showing now. The chocolate hue tinted with scarlet eyes he had now, shone with what looked like great delight. A smile perfectly sitting across his angelic face.

"…this is Suna."

* * *

aaahhhh… Sasori goes back to his homeland…! And once again this chappy is sooo short can't seem to find inspiration. Sigh. Well, I'm not hoping you liked this chapter 'cause I, personally, hated it. And school's being such a bitch —I lost the bones on our frog skeleton. sigh. And truth is I'm giving more time to my doujinshi so… I may have to find some time to continue my fanfics.

But of course, reviews will boost up my desire to write.

Yeah, I am _that _desperate.

Kaila-chan


	3. Love Turns Sanity Into Retardedness

**Nexus

* * *

**

—**love turns sanity into retarded-ness****—**

Sequel to Forced Love. You might not get it if you don't read **Forced Love** first…! And dropping in reviews isn't so bad either…

Uhmm… few notes:

_**The author of this fic is depressed**_— Sasori's thoughts

…_**no, ssssssssssuuuuuuppppppeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr depressed**_— Sakura's thoughts

**quote for the day!!:**

"**noticed how the word super makes any word… super?"**

_AND ALSO!!, there is this big part where everything is italicized I did it because I just felt like it._

Reviews people. _Reviews._ I _desperately __**need**_ them.

**Disclaimer: **somebody gave me Gaara for my b-day!! Dec. 20!!! Wheee!!! But then, he got weirded out by my cats… he ran away… good thing is somebody gave me Itachi!!!! Hahahahahahaha!!!! Feel the wrath of Neko-chan!!! But he mangeyou-ed my cats… I hate him. So I returned him to Masashi-san. (——)

* * *

Whoa. _Smile _in the same sentence with _Sasori_. OMG. It's like saying candies are bad for your teeth! But hey, at least he knows how. And to be frank he is pretty good at it, odd he doesn't do that often… holding that he actually has a pleasant smile, and a pretty infectious one too…

"why are you smiling?" Sasori said raising a brow.

"'cause you are." Sakura immediately replied with a giggle.

A blush rapidly appeared and faded thereafter. –sigh- why would they always try to hold back??

"never knew '_the great Sasori'_ would actually miss his homeland" Sakura teased and lowered her voice a bit on_ 'the great Sasori'_, making invisible quotation marks to add emphasis. Heh. Insults, how fun.

"yeah, and I'm not a bloody, treacherous not to mention infamous hot guy, Sasori-sama of the Akatsuki."

"oh, then ok, I'm not the wife of an impatient, egoistic '_and not to mention'_ absolutely revolting! _AKASUNA _no Sasori. My very own kidnapper, may I add."

"oh how intriguing" he spat sarcastically. Mocking the dying-now-out-of-laughter-cause–I-pissed-Sasori-off pinkhead.

--—//-- --\\—--

"dalalalalala!!!! Lalala-la! La-la-la-lallallaallallalla!!!!!!!!!!!" the hell with Sakura singing.

—

—

—

Sasori fought hard, the seemingly good-looking rock seems to tempt him into throwing it into Sakura's face.

Sudden urges like this are hard to hold back.

boom

—

—

—

Boredom… The mortal enemy of Sasori and of, if not obvious, Sakura

Now what? They went to Suna to find this Kitano-guy and to much of your surprise kill him -gasp!- and here is this konoichi howling, to what she persistently calls as singing, to lessen the mind-numbing hours she has to endure.

_**Must wait, must wait, must sit and wait, MUST SIT AND WAIT PPPPAAAAAATIENTLY, MMMUUUUUUUSSSST WAAAAAAIIIIIIITTTTTTT!!!!!!!**_

Ever since the I-can-read-your-mind connection between the two, Sakura has now realized of how Sasori hates —oh wait scratch that— DESPISES waiting. For holding back loads of pleasant-to-the-ears curses and swearings..ssss. it really must take a whole lot of effort to keep that stoic expression basically tattooed on his face. Wow. Even when getting horny he still keeps holding back. More wow. Ever wondered if he was already toying with his dick and you not noticing it, thinks like he's some god who can keep himself so calm?? Amazing, no?

Sakura stops shrieking —or singing, whatever she calls it— she seem to do it because she just lost track of the hours the two where sitting still… perfectly, still… and did I mention bored? Or maybe Kami-sama was being nice and made her lose her horrendous voice for Sasori's sake?

"remind me why are we doing this again" Sakura, obviously fed up with his inwardly rants, asks a simple question of why should he torture himself much.

"I have told you, everything must go well according to plan."

Oh yeah, curse him and his it-will-take-a-hell-lotta-time-so-you'll-probably-get-bored-to-death plans. Yes, Sakura had found other types of plans Sasori oh so like to waste his time with, named accordingly with the details of what effects it will cause. And unfortunately this was not the it-will-take-a-lot-of-time-so-I'll-probably-get-bored-let's-do-something-resourceful kind of plan that Sakura oh so likes. Pun intended.

--—//-- --\\—--

and there at last target spotted.

Kitano Nobu

—Asshole that made a stupid research on the beast extraction jutsu (Cha! Gotta need official Akatsuki authorization! Dumbass!!!)

—alive not for long

—and the main reason they had to wait. And yes, he is soooo gonna pay.

As soon as he stepped outside his thought-to-be-stealthy base, the doors quickly shut as threads of chakra motioned them to do so, traced back to the wonderful hands of Sasori-sama. Quicker than you can say any word ever made on this green earth, the base's insides were discharged with dull, purple-colored gas that seems to basically disintegrate everything including the base's walls as well. Melting every person, thing —especially all those research material— and destroying every hope of getting out. Dead or alive

As the base walls crumble into loads of refined ash, Nobu's body lay motionless on the floor that screams of death as he also was affected by the ongoing obliteration, his skin seems to simply tear and melt revealing his muscles and bones as his last breath was taken away from him due of course by the excruciating pain and a kunai boring into him —courtesy of Sakura who didn't seem to be content at the way he died for the waiting was not -for her- worthwhile—

Oh, the obliteration, Deidara must've been proud.

Seems that the 'art is a bang' is finally rubbing off on him.

--—//-- --\\—--

(A/N: a bit huge time skip here people, I hope you catch up, I'm just beginning to get lazy in this fic, I'm itching to start on a new one, but I'll finish this I promise.)

--—//-- --\\—--

_Sakura held close to manor's walls. Griping tight on anything that can steady her unruly posture. Her balance way off, as her silent screams escape her trembling lips. She was alone._

_Alone._

_The rest had missions and even Sasori had gone to finish off a task with Deidara. Even though Sakura was reluctant at first not to go on a mission with Sasori, all of Akatsuki insisted on making her stay. Her constant and sometimes even daily missions were certainly bad for her, and of course, her child. _

_Scream._

_As being a shinobi and a medic, she had to suppress her panic and evaluate the situation. It was Ninja 101. But nevertheless… _

_Pain overwhelmed her._

—

—

_Somehow, at least somehow, sanity got a good grip on her. Yes, keep it as calm as possible, then make a list of what the hell is wrong with you. She ever so often scolds herself. Oh yes, what could possibly happen that could make a highly trained S-class missing nin… scream? _

_her vision was blurry_

_her breathing was unstable_

_Kami, she was swelling, more and she could burst_

_She gripped on her stomach, just too painful. Just so much… pain _

… _not the ordinary cramps, she supposed_

_She winced ever so often and moved her eyes towards the source of pain… something she wished she just hadn't… _

_Blood_

_At lots of it…_

—

—

—

_**S-Sa…so…ri…**_

—

—

—

_As a medic nin, she knew what was happening. She clutched harder on her bloodstained dress. Closing her eyes as her knees gave up on her. Knowing fully well that she had_

—

—

_Miscarriage._

—

_And with that, her body failed her. _

_Leaving a despairing mother of a born dead child _

_Unconscious._

--—//-- --\\—--

(A/N: that was fast!?! am I right with the symptoms? I had no time to research about it and decided to… guess. (——') ehehehe… -sweatdrop- I really hate health subject, never really listened to what my health teacher says)

--—//-- --\\—--

"WOULD YOU JUST CALM DOWN, SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND SIT OVER THERE SASORI!!!!!"

"HOW COULD I EVER DO THAT KONAN?!?!! LOOK!!! MY WIFE'S BEE-"

"I KNOW SASORI! I'M NOT STUPID!!—" –calms down- "look, you're making it all more complicated. Yes, I also do want to know what happened to her, and panicking won't help. So, _please_, I _BEG_ OF YOU, please calm down and let me do what I _need_ to do. _NOW_, BEFORE I RESTRAIN YOU!!" Konan ordered to the patient's seriously panic-stricken husband.

As the blue-haired female Akatsuki tries to nurse Sakura, more of the Akatsuki members piled in shouting "WHAT THE?!?", "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!!!", "OH, GOD, IS SHE DEAD??!!!!", "WHERE'S MY COOKIE?!?!!!! –gasp- WHAT I MISSED?!!!"

Just one of those days you are unsure whether to throw whatever you're holding unto the retarded authoress or simply admire her stupidity and offer her sanity lessons.

Pein being the all-calm-no-worry-hot-guy as he so calls himself —somehow like a guy version of Lindsay Lohan, just has more ego pumped up to the highest level— retold the story, of how he came in the base, saw blood trail, saw the source, screamed like a girl, fainted and got saved by Konan. And yes, all throughout he kept his calm.

high and almighty dumbass. We praise you.

—

as Sakura was just… lying there. Clinging on to her dear life. Sasori was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

3

2

1

**boom**

—

lost his sanity… poor guy. started smashing anything near him. It looked so retarded that Deidara fought the urges to join him in the game of smash-the-whole-wretched-base.

Now, that would never _ever _mean anything good.

--—//-- --\\—--

(A/N: sorry… I just can't decide whether to make this funny or uhmm… dramatic…)

--—//-- --\\—--

"I'm sorry, I really am… If I just assigned Deidara and Tobi or even Ita—"

"t-that's ok… Pein-sama…it's…ok"

"IT WAS MY FAULT, SAKURA, IF, IF, I CAME HERE FASTER WE COULD'VE—"

"look… Sasori, everyone… no one's at fault…" Sakura protested though looking only at the bed sheets as if it was actually something to be fascinated with.

"no one… would've wanted this to happen…" she gripped harder now.

"I-it's…j-just… I-I guess… I-it was s-still n-not t-the r–rright t-time!" she screeched at the end. Though in the middle of hardly-suppressed-sobs she continued… "m-maybe… I-it was just n-not t-the r-right time… t-to… h-have my b-baby." Only a murmur at the end.

—

Maybe

Only maybe

It wasn't just… the right time

Maybe…

—

as Konan handed her some water, she mentioned the others to leave. As soon as she signaled them, they quickly responded and left the room in silence. "I-I'll have to go too, Sakura… b-be sure to get your rest 'kay?" and after that, she too followed the others and left only Sasori and Sakura inside.

Sasori sitting on the edge of the bed, leaned on closer to Sakura, who is seated upright and can't seem to look at Sasori's calm and reassuring gaze. A hand rested and caressed Sakura's cheek softly. "I'm here… it's ok"

And with that assertion of his presence, Sakura seemed to be —if possible at least— eased. Though even of the slightest display of comfort, Sasori was not pleased. He knew, he knew, he knew… —even better than Sakura herself— that she wasn't going any better, maybe… even never.

He clenched his teeth. Knowing that she might not… be who she was before, who she really is. Depression is one thing. Recovering from it is yet another. All of a sudden —following only his intuition, his instinct— he hugged her with all of the warmth and protectiveness he could ever ever give. And in his never-ceasing hug he let his tears roll down. Flow and continue to flow until he might have used it up all… if it was the only thing he could do for her, heck, he would cry even his own blood. And even if all is shed he'll cry even more, even if it takes forever he'll do. Just so. Just so… she would… be…

_Her eyes back to their glistening semblance_

_Her lips back to forming those beautifully curved half-moons_

_Her whole entity… be… back._

She would be… Sakura again.

--—//-- --\\—--

Sasori was still looking at her sleeping form intensely as he cuddled into her closer. Not wanting to sleep, due to fear of that… she might just… vanish. He continued to stoke her bangs away revealing her angelic features. Too engrossed by his thoughts he continued to stroke her hair aimlessly. Wondering… wondering if…

If it was all his fault

He stopped and instead, nuzzled on her neck and took in her intoxicating scent. Thinking… that was it really smart of him to take her in from the very beginning just to see her suffer now?

Was he that selfish?

He wanted her all for himself. That he was only thinking of himself and how he would make himself happy. That all he did was only beneficial to him. That he never did care.

Had he ever cared?

Even worse.

Had he ever…

Ever…

Loved her?

—

was being selfish and be at fault for her suffering meant that he loved her?

—

"_I-it's…j-just… I-I guess… I-it was s-still n-not t-the r–rright t-time!"_

"_m-maybe… I-it was just n-not t-the r-right time… t-to… h-have my b-baby."_

—

_Maybe_

_Only maybe_

_It wasn't just… the right time_

_Maybe…_

—

now

maybe…

it wasn't _just _time…

maybe…

_he_ wasn't just…

—

—

—

the right guy…

* * *

(——) yeah, I know guys, just another sucky chapter. Kinda short. And really boring. I updated kinda late… ehe…ehe…he… (—­— ') (sweatdrop) I had… stuff… there's this science fair going on and blahs… and we're in charge blahs… and I've been busy reading! And I actually read! And study! … ok I lied on the last part… and you've probably noticed that this is just one of those lame excuses that authors continuously write even though no one actually believes in it. Why? Because more words are added, that's why. It's simply satisfying to see those hits and words scale going up… ooohh… sooo many numbers… something like that. They like, go jumpin' up and down and say "wow! That's the most numbers I've seen! …That doesn't make my head hurt like when math does!" 'ya know. That's what makes us happy… but does not really… mean to continue the fic…

But of course, if reviews increased…


	4. It All Comes Down To Where Exactly?

**Nexus

* * *

**

—**It all comes down to… where exactly?****—**

Sequel to Forced Love. You might not get it if you don't read **Forced Love** first…! And dropping in reviews isn't so bad either…

Uhmm… few notes:

Uhmmm… Italicized parts are flashbacks and they are way far from the setting now. Though they were after the whole miscarriage thing. And that's pretty much it. More details on how to read my retarded story will follow as you get along with the story.

**And if you see words misspelled or see wrong grammar-ifications on this fic. Don't worry. I did it on purpose to confuse you all.**

Well… I lied.

**quote for the day!!:**

"**birds of the same feather… are the same bird."**

Reviews people. _Reviews._ I _desperately __**need**_ them.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I must be intelligent, artistic, creative, not lazy, probably on own private island with a private jet to escort her there and a private feline playmate and kickass… all of which I'm **not**. Oh, how sad ne?

* * *

**3 years after…**

Feet came trudging through the layers of cold flaky snow. They came slowly one after the other…

Right then

Left

Right again

Then left

Walking in a very slow rhythm… so nonchalant…

As if nothing ever happened.

She rubbed her two calloused hands together to lessen the damn coldness of the frickin winter season.

000----------000

"_Danna?!? STOP IT!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!!!" the blond protested forgetting about how messed up he looked, or how he resembled a poor, and stinking dying animal. _

"_Deidara, shut it." His danna ordered._

"_SAKURA-CHAN'S NOT GOING TO LIKE THIS!!!! STOP IT!!!! DANNA!!!!"_

"_it's for her own good…"_

000-----------000

she caught sight of a loudmouth blonde scaring the shit out of those poor birds with his destructive voice.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!"

"oi, Naruto!" she replied waving her long, pale arm as the cold wind brushed against her pink tresses.

"AHHH!!! SAKURA-CHAN!!! WEAR THIS!!" said Naruto as he handed her his coat and placed it gently across her shoulders. "Sakura-chan! It's cold! You should at least wear some winter clothes!"

"ehe… it's been a long time…"

000-----------000

"_Konan, not you too…" he said with his eyes half-opened as they always were. _

_-SLAP-_

_the blue-haired Akatsuki just slapped him right in the face._

"_SASORI!!! HOW DARE YOU! YOU AREN'T PROTECTING HER! Y-YOU-YOU'RE… H-HURTING HER!!!"_

"_it's best to do this, after all she won't remember such useless, useless person like me ever being her husband." The puppeteer said calmly caressing the bruised portion of his face._

"_THAT'S EXACTLY WHY! NO WOMAN WANTS TO BE SEPARATED FROM HER BELOVED! YOU IDIOT!" Konan said the last words through clenched fists and continued…_

"_a-a woman's d-dream is to be of good use to her hus_**—**_"_

"_well then, what if her motherfucking husband's such a damn idiotic prick?!? Would a woman still be willing to serve him? What if I was ever the husband of that unfortunate woman? Think of it! Me! Am I even worthy to be called a husband?!?!! IT'S ALL BULLSHIT, KONAN! BULLSHIT!!!" Sasori said automatically cutting her off._

"_BUT YOU AREN'T A PRICK! DAMN YOU! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET IT!?! SHE NEEDS YOU!! AND WHEN SHE DOES, YOU WON'T BE THERE!! YOU KNOW HOW THAT WILL HURT HER?!?!? HUH? SASORI!!!"_

"_THAT'S WHY SHE WON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING THAT WOULD LEAD HER INTO 'NEEDING' ME! SO SHUT IT KONAN!!!"_

"_you are so h-heartless…" she now said through suppressed sobs._

"_if you don't know. That's why we're Akatsuki."_

_he then turned back and walked away leaving Konan to cry for her friend_—_Sakura, as her fate was now being planned in Sasori's hands…_

000-----------000

"yeah! Sakura-chan!! I've been having more training these days… I'LL BE LIKE MY FATHER!! AND BE A HOKAGE DATTEBAYO!!!" he said as he punched his pumped up fist in the air.

"I believe you can do it Naruto!" Sakura giggled

"heh… sankyu Sakura-chan! And by the way… you still living with t-that jerk? Huh?" Naruto whispered the last parts.

Sakura giggled once again and said "yeah, I still am"

"YOU CAN STAY WITH ME SAKURA-CHAN!!!… That bastard's really creeping me out…I'M SCARED FOR YOU SAKURA-CHAAN!!!!" Naruto protested with anime tears running down his face.

"oh, come on, he's been here for like a while now. Even Gaara likes him." Sakura replied as both were now walking together, seeing all the people smile warmly at the medic nin _and_ the blonde as they pass through the streets of Konoha.

"I really don't think giving death glares to each other like what Gaara and that t-that GUY, are considered to be friendly! He might look like Gaara but hey, they only sound alike! _And _Gaara's better!!!" Naruto half-screamed the part where Gaara being better than the 'guy'.

"huh? Look like Gaara-kun? You're going out of you're mind Naruto." She giggled.

"well, you did say that Sai looked like Sasuke once… AND THAT IS SOO IMPOSSIBLE!!!" maybe shouldn't have done that no?

SMACK

Fist of Sakura just met the back of Naruto's head.

"BAKA! I told you that because they really do! Unlike what you're telling me right now! I mean like, he couldn't look like Gaara-kun! They're only similar as to being sooo silent!!" Sakura shouted as her overused veins continue popping.

"you know, that teme, Sasuke… is _really_ acting so weird lately…"

000-----------000

_Knock. Knock._

"_Itachi… I have a favor to ask…"_

000-----------000

"him? Why do you say so?" The pink-haired konoichi questioned, though with her head somewhere else… like on the 50 percent discount sale on that cute, cute dress… or that super sale on meat right now…

"oh come on! You yourself should have noticed it!!"

"noticed what?" she retorted as she dragged him by his wrists to the nearby grocery store.

000-----------000

"_you sure… you wanna do this?" he said as he looked at him with his blazing red sharingan eyes._

"_you're just being such a psycho. Your brother will take care of her. I'm sure. And whatever you two are damn arguing about, me and Sakura are out of it. But I won't let you disturb Sasuke… at the moment I kinda don't want a psychotic brother ruining his life, I don't want Sakura to have Sasuke running off again. She needs him." The puppeteer said not looking at Itachi's eyes. His worried eyes._

"_I don't frickin care about my brother. I care about Sakura."_

"_hm… seems that everybody in here got attached."_

000-----------000

"oh don't be so naïve Sakura-chan!! He's obviously being so overprotective of you!" Naruto reasoned out as Sakura placed items in her grocery cart.

"overprotective?! You sure you're not making this up? Naruto… I think all that training might've completely dislodged you brain… I mean, if you ever had one…" Sakura giggled as a red Naruto was crying anime tears.

"you're so mean Sakura-chaaan…" he said while sobbing and as Sakura got some of those meat on sale.

"gomen, gomen, just playing with you Naruto, don't fret on it." Sakura placed the back of her palm as she covered her laughter.

"oh well**—**" Naruto sighed and Sakura quickly offered cutting Naruto off…

"today's your lucky day Naruto, beef's on sale and I could have you come over and make you some ramen." Sakura said as her eyes formed an upside-down U.

"WAHHH!!! SANKYUUU SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!" Naruto was about to hug her, as tightly as possible to actually crush her to death, until…

000-----------000

"_gomenasai, Sakura-san…" Sakura's eyes widened at how Itachi had suddenly added the honorific san, instead of the usual, friendly… chan _

"_gomenasai? Sakura-san? I-I don't understand…I- Itachi-kun you've never called me S-Sakura-san ever since…" As much as she can, she wanted her voice heard and unbroken._

"_p-please… forgive me" Itachi said while tears were practically just hanging there, waiting to fall_

_was he breaking down?_

"_I-Itachi-kun… w-what's… going o-on?…"_

000-----------000

"now, now, she doesn't want you slobbering on her, Naruto." A pale hand forcefully grasped one of Naruto's shoulders.

"NANI?!? TEME!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!" Naruto said as he was just about to clobber him. _Just_ about.

"yeah Sasuke, what _are_ you doing here." Sakura took hold of Naruto before any nasty catfight should happen. Raising her neatly trimmed brow at the Uchiha.

Sasuke's eyes widened… "I see you've recovered…"

000-----------000

"_LET ME GO!!!! NOO! STOP IT!!!" Sakura screamed as she squirmed trying to get free from the ropes constricting her._

"_please, you're making it harder for us…" A calm voice said yet with a complicated mix of emotions visible on his tone._

"_S-SAASORI! W-WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!!"_

"_give you what I could never give"_

"_WHAT WOULD YOU EVEN GIVE ME?!! YOU'VE GIVEN ME YOURSELF AND THAT'S ALL I NEED!"_

"_no_—"

"_WHAT NO!?!!?"_

"_you don't need me… won't, need me…"_

000-----------000

"if that's what you're worried about… then I'll tell you Sasuke-kun… I'm fine." Sakura reassured him. Naruto… being left out, kept in the background, but nobody notices… 'cause as said, he was unasked-for… ouch.

"his parents dropped by earlier… they gave some fruits I think… They told me you've been suffering more than they do." Sasuke said as his usual stoic face basically being plastered to his face, neared Sakura.

"I guess I'll have to thank them then… Haru-kun was a sweet kid… It was just that, his body itself can't take all the beating the medications gave him" Sakura said sadly looking at the ground avoiding the piercing gaze of the blue-haired man.

"and I think it was his time… you can't heal everybody Sakura, everybody dies. I think that's what his family's trying to tell you." Sasuke said as he leaned his chin over Sakura's head, as being taller proved to be beneficiary.

"… thank you, Sasuke-kun" and with that, he snaked his arm and held her waist.

000-----------000

"_Danna… what're you gonna do now?"_

000-----------000

they lined up and paid for their purchase. They exited the lively grocery store just like the others and went to the Uchiha manor. Sasuke opened the gates and as doing so, Naruto took the chance to talk to Sakura.

"and don't tell me what happened in the grocery was just a 'friendly' hug!" he whispered.

"you're starting again…" Sakura sighed

"since when have you been so unconscious of these stuff?!? I mean like, you're a girl! You're supposed to be sensitive about these kind of things! You know, like be intuitive!" Naruto tried HARD to make it only be a whisper. Though his whispers were always so quiet that Sasuke could actually, EASILY eavesdrop on.

"the three of us have been friends for years… look see, If I hugged you and vice versa, no effect right? So what's the difference?" Sakura said calmly raising her brow, having her reasonable part take over.

"the difference is… the difference of the light and dark! Look, you've been living with Sasuke… and who told you to? HIM! _And_ he's been very 'fatherly'-like to you… and who asked him to? No one else but him again! And you know pretty well that teme, has a knack for letting others NOT see through him and let them even get close to him, right?!?!! See? And now, who is that girl who has he been hanging around lately, being talkative with, and being INTIMATE WITH?!?!!? Huh??!!!?" Naruto just got confused of the difference between a whisper and a shout is like.

"I told you. WE. ARE. FRIENDS. you're his friend too. It just happens that I 'm a girl which means different _kind_ of treatment and you overreact to stuff that you misinterpret what he calls as being 'friendly'." Sakura was now _glaring_ at him. And everybody knows how that scares the shit out of everyone.

"yeah,_ riiight._ If you so insist yourself being his friend then, since the way he has been treating you and I differently, I think it should be enough for me to be labeled as his 'apprentice'… 'ya know Sakura-chan, there's a biiig difference between a friend… and a girl…friend." Naruto replied as he waggled his eyebrows in a _very _freakish way.

"what. Are. You. Talking. About?! He treats us the same… well not in the same _way_, but in the same sense. I mean, if you need to be comforted he would like, have a man to man talk with you. And as for me, a hug is enough and if he ever did that to you as a sign of 'friendship', I would highly question the authenticity of his manhood. And god, you've been talking about friends too much as if you don't know what that is! Have you been hanging around with Sai lately? You know I think he's getting fairly good progress at the whole adjusting thing, and you, Naruto, are declining." Sakura said as she crossed her arms.

"you don't need to worry about my validity as a man, Sakura. Because never in this world would I even come close to that dobe" Sasuke interrupted as he, once again, snaked his arm now on Sakura's shoulders.

"you've kissed him before, how can you say those words?" Sakura looked up at his smirking face and giggled thereafter.

"YEAH TEME! You've kissed me before! Wait… WHA—"

"I recall it as you kissing me, not the other way around" Sasuke snapped as he slapped the back of Naruto's head. Still having his arm wrapped around Sakura's shoulders, they moved inside the humongous manor.

"yeah, and you seemed to like it too." Sakura snickered.

"touché" Sasuke smirked.

And as Naruto was left a little behind them, Sasuke signaled him…

000-----------000

"_Danna…"_

"_watch over her…"_

"…_that's all you can do"_

000-----------000

"O-OH!! Y-YYEAHH! I TOTALLY FORGOT SAKURA-CHAN I WAS SUPPOSED TO … T-TO… FEED THE B-BIRDS!!! THEY M-MUST BE T-TOTALLY HUNGRY RIGHT NOW! SO, JA NE!!!" Naruto blurted out his obvious lies.

"h-huh..? ahh uhm ok then." Sakura dumbfounded-ly let him escape this time.

"SANKYU! JA!!" then with a wave he rushed outside the gates…

—

—

"so uhmm… wanna go out?"

000-----------000

"… _I-I'm not even sure if I can… without breaking down that is…"_

000-----------000

* * *

() so here is where the plot surfaces and makes you want to release shit.

Tell me what you wanna add to the story or something.

The 'submit review' button is waiting for you

Press go

And

Review.

Then that's the time you will be loved.

Gaara: …really…? (presses go and reviews)

Authoress: … yes… cookie?

333-------see?? Not only the author will update faster, but will give you a cookie as well!!! So review? -------333

—Kaila-chan ()


	5. An Idiot's Guide To The Female Mind

**

* * *

**

Nexus

* * *

—**an idiot's guide to the female mind**

Sequel to Forced Love. You might not get it if you don't read **Forced Love** first…! And dropping in reviews isn't so bad either…

Uhmm… few notes:

Uhmmm… Italicized parts are flashbacks and they are way far from the setting now. Though they were after the whole miscarriage thing. And that's pretty much it. More details on how to read my retarded story will follow as you get along with the story.

**And if you see words misspelled or see wrong grammar-ifications on this fic. Don't worry. It is an impish scheme made by the sweet potatoes to baffle you, so that they can rule the world.**

They forced me to so don't hurt me.

**quote for the day!!:**

"**An a apple a day…is not an apple at night."**

Reviews people. _Reviews._ I _desperately __**need**_ them.

**Disclaimer: **see? It says _**Disclaimer**_, isn't it obvious that I don't own Naruto?

* * *

**Number 374****: when rejected on having a date, two things could possibly explain this.**

**First, she doesn't like you. (or is with someone else)**

"eh? Go out? Demo sa Sasuke-kun, I was hoping to make a lovely dinner with all this stuff I brought." Sakura pouted.

**Second, —and most stupid reason— she doesn't quite get that you actually are flirting with her. (do you even know **_**how**_

"… I just felt like it… so uhmm… will you come?" Sasuke said biting his lip.

**Number 612: ****never, EVER, ruin a woman's dinner. It is the common male sin.**

"ahh… well, since you said so"

"I've changed my mind. Let's just prepare dinner already, I'm starving" Sakura then looked at him with worried eyes. His grip tightened around her shoulders. Tension builds at an incredibly fast rate.

"you… ok?"

**Number 158****: females get weirded out if one changes his mind ever so often. They often are very suspicious. **_**Very**_

"have you been sleeping well Sasuke-kun? Too much training? Stress? Tell me Sasuke-kun." She said placing the back of her palm on his forehead.

"I'm alright, I think I'm just having PMS." He replied taking hold of her hand.

**Number 35****: women are very sensitive. Don't go into touchy subjects. (will worsen if you 'happen' to talk to her during her time of the month)**

"don't _just_ PMS, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she giggled, worry gone.

"gomen, gomen."

Then Sasuke placed the grocery bags on the counter. And helped Sakura arrange the items.

**Number 10****: be the ever gentle, gentleman. (depends if said female would like you to be one, in bed most probably.)**

"Sasuke-kun, where's the ladder?" Sakura asked back facing him. Hands griping on the cans of tuna and meatloaf to be placed at the shelf —something someone her height can't reach

"here…" then Sasuke leaned at her back to reach the canned goods by her hand and placed the cans neatly inside.

"sankyu"

!!000!!000!!

"man, Sasuke owes me another one." Naruto panted.

!!000!!000!!

**Number 454****: women likes good cooks. (or most likely… a 'sexy-cooking-dude') **

"wahhh!! Sasuke-kun!! That smells sooo good!!"

"really now?"

"yyyeeeeesssssssss!! You're going to make a perfect husband! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed.

Too bad (or is it?) that SOMETHING went noticed by the pinkette, who by the way is drooling at how good smelling the food is, or is amazed of how he can cook while she (probably, but I haven't said that I was stating a fact.) can't…

It

Was

That

Sasuke

blushed.

still no reaction from Sakura…

Wait, wait, wait…

Pause and rewind.

Sasuke blushed.

**AND SHE DIDN'T REACT… AT. ALL?!**

_**DAMMIT!! WHY WON'T SHE BLUSH OR SOMETHING?!**_

_Hello, hello, Sasuke's ego speaking._

_this is wrong…_

_**sooo **__wrong…_

_Sasuke's brain cells: (let's name them Joe and Joe2, shall we?)_

_Joe: we have a problem!! Girl number 777 isn't responding to the Sasuke charm!!_

_Joe2: this is critical! Find the reason why!! And fast!! We now have a decrease in the never ending list of fangirls!! The Chick alluring system has been breached! I repeat, the chick alluring system has been breached!!_

_--chaos--_

_Joe: Sasuke isn't responding!! Mental breakdown!! Evacuate!!_

was she… unattracted… to… him…?

**it only meant one thing…**

**Number 666: there is a very, **_**very**_** common male-to-female repulsion and that is if THY MALE IS…**

**U.N.C.O.O.L.**

and there it hit him.

"AGGHHHH!! SASUKE-KUN!! THE FOOD!! IT'S BURNING!!"

of whatever happened that resulted to Sasuke's unexplained behavior… the world might never know.

**.o.0:in Akatsuki base:0.o.**

"OH WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT'S HE TRYING TO FUCKING DO? THAT BASTARD!! IS HE TRYING TO FUCKING BURN THE FRICKIN' PLACE?! IF HE WANNA BURN HIS GOOD-FOR-NOTHING HOUSE THAT BIOTCH BETTER GET SAKURA FAR AWAY FROM IT!! THAT'S JUST BULLSHIT SASUKE!!" Sasori screamed more indecent words to let even the birds cover their ears.

"oh wow danna, you've pulled off the 1000 hit mark in just one day. That's way far from Hidan's record of 1000 curses in one whole week. Un!" The blonde Akatsuki squealed with delight.

"oh you have got to fucking kid me! Don't tell me that whiny asshole… _out potty-mouthed _me!!" the ever-so-faithful silver haired Jashin worshipper ranted. "Jashin-sama, I am in a crisis right now, please give me strength to overcome my trials… Jashin-sama…"

"oh but he did. If only those swears would actually make money, we'd be millionaires." Kakuzu butted in, money in hand. "one hundred seventy eight… seventy nine…"

"Sasori-san's not being such a good example. He should be like Tobi because Tobi is a good boy!!" the guy-with-the-swirly-orange-mask dude instructed.

"yeah yeah, you know what Tobi… YOU PISS ME OFF!! GET YOUR FUCKING EXCUSE FOR A FACE OUTTA MY WAY!!" Sasori, once again, reigned over kingdom expletive.

"tada! New record!! Un! A thousand and one… and still counting! un!" Deidara said happily as his pony-tailed hair swished around looking like a feather duster.

"Congratulations Sasori-san" the white part of Zetsu suddenly said (Zetsu's real self before the Venus flytrap thingy, as Deidara in _Forced Love_ told us, 'deflowered' him) "was that an insult or what?" the black (and supposedly known as the Venus flytrap) part retorted.

"I miss the old, silent Sasori" Itachi suddenly butted in.

"why'd he started being like this again?" Kisame joined in.

when did Kisame learned how to use something so complicated let's say a BRAIN this time?

"it's because danna said: if he talks and talks and talks and tell us all about what's goin' on inside his mind, Sakura-chan won't hear them. un." Deidara then flashed a sickening smile.

"I thought your memory block jutsu won't let her remember you? So wouldn't that —technically speaking— make her not know you? So why would she care?" Kisame stupidly asked. Fiddling with Itachi's hair.

OK. So even if Kisame DID use his brain, it would be malfunctioning

"well for starters… WOULDN'T YOU GET WEIRDED OUT IF YOU SUDDENLY HEAR A VOICE IN YOUR HEAD CURSING AND STUFF?! WOULDN'T THAT PERSON GO INSANE?! DUMBASS!!" Sasori shouted waving his hands at all directions burning Kisame with his stare.

Seems that Kisame's brain was a reject. And to think sharks were supposed to be smart

"also, the memory block is only for the time she was kidnapped until the time I sent her back. So she thinks of me as dead as she 'killed' me before. And if she hears me, because of our connection, she'll think that a s-class missing nin is conversing through her mind! And that would totally ruin the she-forgets-me-because-I-want-to mystique." Sasori reasoned as if he predicted that this would happen and practiced his speech ages ago. It really takes skill for one to be screaming then go relaxed right after. Multitalented bitches. Akatsuki is like… special

Well that's because this isn't the first time someone asked him.

"Am I right, Itachi-_san_?" he glanced at Itachi who also glanced back.

"hn"

Sasori has a great debt to Itachi… a real big one. After all, he did help with the Sakura thing.

(which does not actually make sense. The authoress confuses you all, that's how fanfiction works… you get confused, makes review of your amusing discovery that you haven't discovered anything at all, makes author happy because someone actually reviewed, gives retarded author a reason to continue fic, fanfiction website gets fat from all the stories submitted, said website farts and along with it is that fanfiction's enormous ass releases shit –a.k.a. flames- and burns authors' spirits and the said ego-declined author stops writing, making fanfiction anorexic, then another story with WORDS comes in and confuses you again and the cycle repeats itself. Of the reason we got to that topic is for the authoress to confuse you –again- … ok that was a lie… authoress just wants more… WORDS… see the WORD 'WORD/S' are in all caps? I did that so I can tell you guys that they are in all caps… so I get more WORDS… ha! Got you)

"… Sasori my back is sore"

"I'LL COME TO MASSAGE YOU THEN!!" Sasori did what he just told. "how about this? Start on your lower back? Want some candles while we're at it? Swedish massage or would you just want my ultra special Sasori massage I made especially just for you?"

Just what happened to these guys??

**.o.0:in somewhere…:0.o.**

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepp!!_

_Cockroach at nine o' clock…_

_Approaching_

_Approaching_

_Bingo_

_Swatted by the all trusty bedroom slipper_

"_oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" Sakura screamed_

"_that's a big one"_

"_ugh… uhmm… yeah"_

"_you alright?"_

"_no"_

"… _you're so … heavy"_

_then that's the time Sasuke jumped off of Sakura's arms._

o.0

"ARGHHHH!!"

"SASUKE-KUN!! WAKE UP!!" –splosh- there, the damn cold water just jolted him out of his slumber "OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!! WAAAAKE UPPPP!!"

Who knew the 'Uchiha Sasuke' still had baby nightmares. The 'Oh that giant potato is gonna kill me!! No!!' kind.

Yeah, total humiliation

"Sasuke-kun I was so worried a-and you were jerking all around a- an- and I went to panic mode and j-just splashed water on you!!" Sakura managed to explain even with an unorganized brain waving her hands all around as if fighting with countless flies. Hair a mess. Speech a mess. But hey, she looked so damn sexy.

"Yeah, I kinda realized that" At least even if showered down with cold water, he still kept his cool. Maybe.

"Sasuke, have you been feeling ok?—" with the honorifics gone, it only meant one thing. Sakura turned to Medic mode. Dun dun dun dun "—as far as I know you've been eating fine.—" Then she rested the back of her palm against his forehead. "—you don't seem to have fever too…—" She now then got her scrunchie which she uses as some kind of bracelet and was about to tie her hair

"now, now, I'm perfectly fine… just a bad dream that's all…" Sasuke grabbed her wrists, he knew when she ties her hair, it means check-up. And no, his pride is too high for him to get a check-up.

"but…"

"I'm fine"

"but"

"I just had a weird dream"

"but"

"nothing's wrong with me"

"but"

"please…(?)"

"but"

"I'll treat you Dangos… (?)"

"I see we have absolutely no problem here, you're in good shape"

Bribery.

Sweet.

So when he said life was being such a bitch to him he lied, because truth is he liked some things about the world. It's not all unfair… isn't it?

"What you doing lying down all day?! Me and my dangos are waiting! Hurry up and get dressed!!" Sakura yelled as she _forcefully_ pushed him off his bed. "you don't keep a lady waiting!! Where are your manners?!"

Ok maybe it was.

**.:AbCdEfGhIjlMnOpQrStUvWxYz:.**

'Sasuke, you are such a whiny ass,

but you are MY whiny ass not to mention THE sexiest ass!!'

Yep, another billboard sign across Konoha.

What's new about Sasuke? Well same old, same old… there was the usual, never-ending screaming and throwing of lingerie… the typical 'I love you', 'have my babies', or 'I got gay because of you' posters and signboards… not forgetting the occasional 'look Sasuke, I cut myself! I'm emo now, just like you! Date me please?!'… and of course, the total display of fandom skill (or of obsession maybe)… the underwear snatching.

That's life.

Life for Sasuke at least.

Well Sakura's ain't much different

The catcalls, the continuous glares, the never ending flirtation, seduction and the such, and the very romantic and not to mentoion very gentleman-like flowers which is proving very hard to keep especially when every single day it covers particularly almost everywhere she steps foot on. All over her house, office, and even bathroom. Types of suitors also range from I-love-you-please-marry-me-and-I'm-really-just-making-a-fool-of-myself-right-now kind like the not so subtle about courting –Lee-, to the shy, mysterious suitors who like it better to stay along the far-end corners avoiding the Uchiha's 'death glare'… Sasuke, a.k.a. 'the-friend-but-not-more-than-one', 'THE bodyguard' and, 'Sakura's boyfriend wanna-be'

Yep, that really was life.

"I swear, those billboards get crazier and crazier each day." Sakura giggled as the two stroll along the streets of Konoha, after the dango treat she still has enough energy to laugh even after the whole running-because-more-than-half-of-whole-population-is-after-you (or rather your ass) thing.

"hn. Well… you get your suitors richer and richer every time. Improving yes, but no, I won't let you date" Sasuke said pointing to the wondrous bouquets of exotic flowers (but not really getting anywhere close to it, which was also good for the plant too. I mean, the plant IS already suffering from Sasuke's stares as he was having this DESTROY and BURN intent in his eyes, if he ever came any more close he might eventually strangle the poor guy/plant to death) which is really hard to find and cultivate, and it's winter! Only reeeally big time business tycoons or drop dead rich kids could ever. EVER. Afford THAT. And of course, that means serious competition.

"do you have any plans on letting this extremely wonderful lady a chance to even _date_?!" protective much. Yes, he is sweet but as for Sakura, he is just like a brother. No more no less.

"frankly, no"

yeah, so much for that ideal big brother

"oh well, I guess I'd have to run away with my man and get away from you to prevent me from growing old without a boyfriend!" Sakura said raising her head up high. She remembered doing something similar… it was when this good-looking new intern (exceptionally talented too) asked her out. Polite, well-mannered he was the ideal boyfriend, they could have been more than friends had it been that Sasuke wasn't sneaking around meddling with other's business.

One annoying prick he is.

After he went to have a 'talk' with potential boyfriend, the victim practically apologized to Sakura in every possible language ever made because the way he talked to her was so jumbled up that it sounded something like French intersecting with Japanese Brit speak (Sasuke was standing right behind him counting how many seconds he wasted in babbling perfect gibberish) and there… after the little incident, he was never seen in Konoha EVER again. (rumors has it that he now resides within a mental asylum, and is last seen running away screaming: PLEASE DON'T! HE'LL HURT ME IF YOU COME ANY CLOSER!!, to any pink item within range)

"you can't pass through me"

"ugh. You and your ego. I HAVE no chance of winning against you AT ALL!" she spat sarcastically. They were heading towards Yamanaka flower shop to drop the flowers. Yeah, no matter how beautiful (AND expensive) they were they were never allowed to enter the Uchiha manor. Reason is:

Sasuke is allergic to flowers.

Yeah, RIGHT

"good to hear that we have things clear" he said as he opened the glass doors of the flower shop.

'_Die Uchiha. Just die. THEN I'll be waiting at your funeral throwing you lots and lots of flowers... let's see if you really ARE allergic to them!'_

scary and totally unintelligent inner Sakura groaned. Then, plans on the killing of the Uchiha for fun at the back of the enormous space in Sakura's mind. THEN, real Sakura snaps back to reality. She was at the flower shop already… and what? No blonde, flirtatious, busty woman making out greet her best friend of a forehead?

"INO?! Ino-pig?!"

achoo

"god, where is that woman? I can't stay in this flower infested place"

"shut up" that earned him a hard cold glare from Sakura "Inno-chaannn?? You here??"

achoo

"Ino-chaannn…?" now, you CAN NOT resist that voice.

"she's not here, why don't we just burn it"

"NO NEED I'M RIGHT HERE!!" now, he just knew she wouldn't last long especially if it includes flowers

conniving bitch

"another set of flowers?" a sweet low voice inquired… almost as if Sakura was a robot to recognize voice patterns she twirled so fast that only a blur of pink past Sasuke's eyes (and imagine, his eye's were _supposed _to see fast moving objects. Sad.) and sprinted towards the voice… the voice of…

"SAIIII!!" after the ear deafening shout _THEN_ comes the BONE BREAKING hug

Sai is one lucky guy

"owowowucchhh"

"oh sorry."

"really now?"

"no, not really"

"that's cold"

"but I did miss you though"

"now we're talking"

"and did you miss your ever so cute little sister (a.k.a.) me?"

"nope, never thought anything about a pink haired obnoxious sister on my mission"

"JERK!"

Sai –being the ever so lucky guy- just met his best friend (again), which happens to be Sakura's fist.

Yes… the normal routine, Sai comes from mission, meets 'little sister', makes 'little sister' mad, gets (another) skin… _discoloration_, goes away from psycho sister, leaves on a mission… and yes, the cycle repeats itself.

'_Oh well, I am her big brother…'_

Sai reflected as he saw the Uchiha and his (you'll know why I made her be his 'sister'… if I don't get lazy to write it in the next chapters…) sister arguing about flowers… and more flowers. _'I guess they are—'_

"achoo!, let's go now!"

"no! Sai-niisan just came! If you want to leave THEN leave!"

'—_talking about flowers...'_

"now, now break it up! You two will NOT survive without each other, oh well, better get out of my shop and there you could bond with each other more!" the blonde protested

"OK! OK! HERE HAVE THE FLOWERS YOU'LL LIKE IT!" Sakura managed to say as she was literally being pushed towards the door along with Sasuke, by of course… the _mad_ Ino.

"I SWEAR SASUKE! IF I GET THESE KIND OF FLOWERS I'D BE _DYING_ TO DATE THAT GUY!" Ino shouted… still shoving the two out of her shop.

"WHATEVER" Sasuke yelled… _yelled_, (which he does not usually do) because they were all yelling might as well yell too.

"BYE NIISAN! DROP OVER SOME TIME! LATER!" was the last words Sakura managed to yell as she was trying to keep the door open from the clutches of 'the _mad_ Ino'

Then after being _forcefully_ pushed by Ino to stay away from her shop the two started to argue _again_.

"Man, they're like an old retarded couple" Ino suddenly said to no one in particular

Sai being the only one inside the shop thought he was being talked to and was supposed to reply back

"yeah, they're more like old farts arguing" Sai said crossing his arms and leaning on the counter

"won't you advice them? You are Sakura's self-proclaimed brother anyway" Ino inquired giggling thereafter

'…_just… a brother' _

"she can handle it"

"but she's like… blind"

"then let Sasuke handle it"

"he's more of a prick than of a… well, he's totally different from lee"

"he can't possibly suppress his hormones for too long"

"works for me"

'_stupid Sasuke'_ If Sai was him, he'd actually confess right there and then (with grace that is, both Sai and Sasuke are… shy) I mean… he got Sakura at the palm of his hands and what if she leaves…? It's bad enough that even now he won't confess to her… what's worse is if he don't make it quick, Sai might—

"hey, say… wanna have lunch?" Sai suddenly asked

not wanting to ruin their bonds, Sai thought if he can't get his first choice… might as well get the second.

"oh, yeah sure"

* * *

author's retarded notes:

oh yeah, suuuppppeeeeerrrrrrrrr bad case of author's block…

I know I suck don't press it on too much

And why is this chapter confusing? Every chapter IS confusing just thought that that would be this fic's trend

And Sasori knew that Sasuke burned the food because he can you know connect with Sakura's mind… so MAYBE Sakura thought something like… 'WTF? THE food!! It's awesomeness all gone!! And here I thought Sasuke can cook! Now the place is BURNING!' or something retarded like that

OF WHY SAI WAS INSIDE INO'S FLOWER SHOP… I HAVE NO IDEA OF.

OF WHY INO WAS SOMEWHERE IN HER SHOP THAT MADE SAKURA LOOK FOR HER… I ALSO HAVE NO IDEA OF.

OF WHY BOTH OF THEM APPEARED AT THE SAME TIME… I AM TOTALLY CLUELESS ABOUT.

OF WHY I USE ALL CAPS AGAIN… TO IRRITATE YOU DUH

And to test how much you paid attention to my little fic here, have you noticed this?:

**.:AbCdEfGhIjlMnOpQrStUvWxYz:.**

**Have you noticed the letter K was missing?**

Just testing

-Kaila-chan


End file.
